narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchida Clan
The''' Uchida clan''' (内田一族, Uchida Ichizoku) is a family of kunoichi that were the most flexible, fast and respected during the war-torn era. The clan is also known for its unique kekkei genkai: Mesunekogan, which is inherited only by the female members of the family. After the founding of Konohagakure, a part of the clan joined the village, and the other joined Kumogakure, however at a certain point, they moved all to Kumo for unknown reasons and later to Ōkamigakure. This clan produced the Sixth Urufukage. Background Founding The Uchida clan descends from Princess Eishō, who was born during the era of endless wars between mankind, and from her husband Katsuyoshi Matsushima, daimyō at that period. As to found the clan, she made a pact with a Bakeneko, named Kaibutsukuro, who in return for his help he asked the princess to tell him short stories every night. The covenant being made, Kaibutsukuro gave her the Mesunekogan, with which she succeeded to establish her clan and which she would eventually name Uchida. During the time between its founding and the Warring States Period, the number of the members increased and the clan began to do mercenary activities. Unfortunately, they were decimated by a mysterious disease, being spared less that a quarter. Because of their Mesunekogan as well as battle prowess and flexibility, the remained Uchida members came to be respected by the other clans. Katsumi Uchida was particulary powerful because of her unique bukijutsu style during battles and in the same time for her agility, which gained her Hashirama Senju's respect and later the title of Head of the Uchida clan. Konohagakure and the Migration to Kumogakure and Ōkamigakure After Konoha’s founding, some members joined the village alongside the other clans, and the other part moved to Kumogakure. As Konohagakure shinobi and kunoichi, they had varied jobs, such as the one of courier ninja, because of their skills. At a certain point, the rest of the members moved to Kumogakure for unknown reasons and later to Ōkamigakure. Abilities The Uchida are famous for their agility, flexibility and exceptionally strong shinobi, especially kunoichi. The clan is also known for its women’s dōjutsu kekkei genkai: Mesunekogan, which is manifested from a very young age and mostly for the courage they show during battles. Some of the members displayed sensory abilities due to their dōjutsu. This, and the physical skills, makes them great spies and trackers; more than this, the combination allows them to use, in general, during a fight: taijustu. Clan symbol The clan’s symbol is a claw inside a circle. The claw, as Lenalee said, could represent the power and the nature of the clan's abilities. However, in Fuchūina's opinion, the symbol of the claw speaks of the clan members's ability to hunt their prey, to protect their loved ones and defeat their opponents. In the same time indicates aggressiveness and the willingness to take something which is needed. Some clan members tend to wear just the symbol of the claw without the circles, such is the case of Maya Uchida. Clan members Personality The members are independent and strict natures, they tend to be more cryptic and sleep a lot, and are fixed in their habits; however they are sociable persons and enjoy the companionship of other people. They are very cunning individuals, who can get what they want immediately and also tend to get angry easily. The members also tend to yell when it is not necessary. As an example, Midoriko tends to yell when she speaks with somebody, even if she is not angry. Appearance Most of the female members of the Uchida clan wear their hair very long, embellished with various accessories, such as kogai and kushi, or even tama. The hair colors are varied, but usually is blonde or chestnut-brown. Some exceptions are Fuchūina's or Maya's hair colors, which are aquamarine, respectively blue. Their skin-tone is mostly pale and their eye's color can be blue or hazel. Few of the members’ eyes tend to become from blue red, such is the case of Lenalee Uchida. To maintain their young appearance the members uses constant the Transformation Technique; the chakra utilized for this technique is gathered in a colorful rhombus mark usually positioned on their forehead or on the back of their neck. Trivia *The name'' “Uchida”'' (内田) means “inner rice paddy”. The clan was named after an ancestor of the Princess. *The members usually have summoning contracts with felines, but Maya Uchida and Airin Uchimoto can also summon dogs. *Most of the clan’s women were and are married with members of other ninja families, such as Senju, Shimura or Uchimoto Clan clans. References The Uchida Clan is is a clan created for the Naruto RPC Universe by xMayaXD Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT